Trick or Treat?
by ShadowSword524
Summary: It's Halloween in Karakura Town and Rukia wants to go trick or treating with the gang. There's only one problem: Ichigo doesn't. IchiRuki. One-Shot. Rated K


**Hello readers and writers alike! I decided to make a little IchiRuki fic in celebration of All Hallows' Eve, so here it is.**

**Bold means writers notes**

_Italics are people's thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics means Ichigo's Inner Hollow is talking**_

_Trick or… Treat?_

It was once again Halloween in the town of Karakura. It was the time of zombies, vampire movies, and Friday the 13th. But most importantly, it was time to trick or treat. Ichigo, however, was not interested in this little kids' holiday. In fact, he wasn't even thinking about it as he walked into school. Rukia also, walked to school with her normal complexion. Everything changed, unfortunately, when they arrived at Karakura High.

"Ichigooo!" Keigo yelled, flying towards his classmate. A foot to the face met him, and he fell to the floor with a bloody nose.

"Mornin', Keigo," Ichigo replied, tersely.

"Ichigo! Are you going trick or treating with us tomorrow night? Of course you are! Do I even need to ask?"

"Nah, I'm not going. Besides, don't you think we're a little old for that anyway?"

"How cruel!" Keigo wept. Then he turned to Rukia. "Kuchiki-san, _**you'll**_ go trick or treating with us, won't you?"

"Trick or treating?" Rukia asked confused. "Um, I'll have to think about it. Let's talk after lunch, Asano-san."

Rukia began to walk down the hallway to the homeroom, giving Ichigo an I-have-no-idea-what-he's-talking-about look. Ichigo sighed: he was going to have explain another holiday to her. This was her first Halloween after all. Sometimes, Ichigo wondered if they even had holidays in soul society.

Surely enough, when lunch period came around, Rukia was standing at her usual place by the fence on the roof. Ichigo walked over to her, and held out his hand. Rukia looked at him for a moment, and then put the juice box in his hands. He opened it for her with ease, and gave it to her. As she sipped on her juice, Ichigo began to talk.

"So, this is how Halloween works. Little kids, like Keigo, dress up in costumes-"

"Of what?" Rukia interrupted.

"Just about anything. Now stop interrupting, midget. The kids in their costumes go around neighborhoods, knock on peoples' doors, and then they say 'trick or treat.' Then you hold out your bag, and the people put candy in it."

"Candy! I wanna go, Ichigo!"

"Oh, geez, Rukia. You too?"

"What? It's free candy. Plus, it sounds sort of… fun," Rukia blushed as she said it. Her Kuchiki pride still lingered sometimes. Ichigo just stared at her blankly. "Oh, and guess what, strawberry?"

"What's that?"

"You're coming too, idiot."

"Wait, what!"

"That's right. You and me are going trick or treating with Keigo and the gang!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. Once again, he was being dragged by Rukia on something he didn't want to do, except this time she was going to make him put on a costume in public. _Perfect; that's just splendid_, Ichigo thought. So, Ichigo ate his lunch in silence and listened to Rukia talking about how fun it was going to be. Despite the childish ranting, Ichigo secretly enjoyed seeing Rukia this happy. He might as well go along with this trick or treating thing, or else she would bet angry, which he didn't want.

When lunch period was nearly over, the two of them returned to the homeroom. Like clockwork, Keigo appeared beside Rukia with questioning eyes akin to that of a pouting puppy.

"Well, Kuchiki-san?" Keigo pleaded.

"All right! I have decided to join you and everyone else, Asano-san," Rukia replied cheerfully. As Keigo began to cheer, she spoke again. "Oh, and one more thing, Asano-san."

"Yes, Kuchiki-san?"

"I have also convinced Kurosaki-kun to come as well." Keigo stared at her as if she were a goddess in mortal flesh.

"Y-you, convinced I-Ichigo to come… Kuchiki-san you're a miracle worker. Hey guys, Ichigo is coming trick or treating with us!"

Keigo ran off to tell everyone the news. Rukia turned around to Ichigo and smiled. It was a genuine smile, not one of the fake ones she usually wore when they were at school. When they got home, there wasn't much homework to do in celebration of Ochi-sensei's love for Halloween. In the extra time, Rukia pondered what costumes they should wear the next day. Rukia, being new to all of this human stuff, chose to go with a simple witch costume while Ichigo remained undecided. Rukia suggested something like a superhero or a zombie, but Ichigo refused all of those. He said he'd like it to be something personal. _Sometimes, he takes things way too seriously_, Rukia thought. She shook her head. If he wanted to be difficult, than so be it, there was nothing she could do if he ended up without a costume. Then, Ichigo got a clever smirk on his face.

"What did you get an idea, idiot?" Rukia asked.

"Sure did, midget. Ow!" Ichigo yelled as Rukia kicked his shin.

"And all by yourself too. I'm so proud. What is it?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

Rukia stared at Ichigo, and then huffed in dissatisfaction. She hated it when Ichigo purposefully annoyed her like this. Ichigo got up and walked out of the room. He went to get Yuzu's help with making his own costume.

XXX

The next night, everyone met up in front of Keigo's house. Keigo was dressed as a ninja, with a plastic katana across his back. Chad made a very convincing werewolf, with the help of his giant size. Uryu came in his Quincy attire, with a handmade plastic, blue bow. Orihime came in a rabbit costume. She was very eager to begin that she was literally hopping up and down. Tatsuki, no surprise, came as a boxer. Mizuiro came as a mobster. He had full suit, hat, and plastic machine gun. Everyone was ready to go, but there was one problem: Ichigo and Rukia weren't there.

XXX

"Rukia! Aren't you done in there yet?" Ichigo yelled. Even though he didn't want to go, he still didn't want to be late.

"Hold on, strawberry! I'm almost done!" Rukia shot back. Finally, Rukia poked her head out the bathroom door. She looked at Ichigo. He was wearing a black kimono. On his back was a wooden version of Zangetsu, and on his face was a plastic version of his hollow mask. "Nice look, strawberry," Rukia giggled.

"Thanks," Ichigo smirked. "I got hat n' clogs help with the mask, but I made the sword, and Yuzu made the kimono. Now what about your costume? You're a witch right?"

"Y-Yea."

"What's wrong? Is the costume not fitting right?"

"Oh, it fits fine…"

Rukia stepped out of the bathroom slowly, revealing herself too Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes widened. Rukia's costume consisted of a witch's hat, a few strips of black cloth wrapped around her upper chest, a black short skirt, and knee high black shiny boots.

"I-Ichigo?"

"What kind of witch are you?"

_**A naughty witch, that's what kind. **_

_H-Hichigo? Will you shut up!_

_**Admit it, king, you like see Rukia in that costume.**_

_Costume! Costumes consist of clothing!_

_**Well then, you like seeing Rukia in…that.**_

_I do not!_

_**Don't forget, king, I embody your instincts, so I can tell what you're feeling.**_

_I hate you._

_**I know. Have fun with Rukia!**_

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Rukia yelled slapping his face.

"Huh?"

"Don't blank out like that, idiot. So what do you think of my costume?"

"Uh… don't you think you'll get cold?" Ichigo tried to come up with an excuse.

"No, not really."

"Okay, um…" Ichigo felt his face reddening; Rukia noticed that he wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"Ichigo, is something wrong with my costume?"

"N-No! Not at all! What would make you think that?"

"You're acting weird."

"What! Me? No, I'm fine."

"Ichigo?" Rukia smirked.

"Yes?" Ichigo replied, tentatively.

"You like my costume, don't you?" Now, Ichigo was blushing in full.

"… It's possible."

"Hah! Admit it, I'm turning you on."

"That's not it!"

"Then what is?"

"…"

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I…" Ichigo grunted in disbelief of what was happening. Then he got a smirk on his face. He walked over to Rukia, and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Hey, Rukia?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Trick or treat?"

Ichigo quickly pressed his lips against Rukia's, and held her bare waist even closer. His lips felt warm against Rukia's, and Rukia felt herself wanting this moment to continue forever. When Ichigo pulled away, he smiled down at her. Rukia pouted, but answered him nonetheless.

"Treat. Definitely a treat."


End file.
